


I Can't Swim!

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Marinette and Adrien go to the beach.





	I Can't Swim!

Marinette had Adrien's hands in her own. She coaxed him slowly, bringing her boyfriend closer into the infinite shores. Marinette thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring her favourite Kitty to the beach, but she didn't expect him to be this much of a coward.

He was very skeptical at the idea at first, but Marinette had the day planned out. She convinced him that they were staying on the beach, and she would buy an ice cream for them to share. He believed her, and had no hesitation in coming. Adrien could never deny sweets. It was his one weakness. To hide his identity, Adrien wore sunglasses for the occasion. Wouldn't want any paparazzi after him.

 

His bare feet tingled and sizzled against the hot, coarse sand, but his senses were not up to feeling the cool water twirl around his toes.

"It's not that bad once you get in, come on!" With all her might she pulled on his arms, but her stubborn Kitty Cat didn't budge. She could feel the calming tides wash away the heat that fried her heels. She was this close to the water, but Adrien didn't move. He sensed the lukewarmth of the ocean crawl over the sand, just so it could give his feet a touch.

"No! I can't do it, I just can't! Mari, please don't do this to me, I can't swim!" The teen hissed and fussed, but during his lecture, Mari had managed to pull him far enough into the waist deep waters.

"Here we are, Mon Minou. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled. Adrien opened his eyes, using a free hand to swish the sea between his fingers. Unknowingly he still held onto Marinette's hand, and she slightly began to let go. When he finally had full freedom, he splashed the water against his sides.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that bad. But you're gonna get it!" With all his strength, he drenched Marinette in a series of splashes. When she was finally dripping wet, there was an awkward silence until she broke into a smile. She giggled and laughed while she splashed Adrien back. The ocean was filled with their laughter.


End file.
